


In the heat of Malaysia

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: Daniel spends some quality time with his family after an intense race in Malaysia. (Or post Malaysia family fluff)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write for a while until today's race happened and, sticking to tradition, I wrote family fluff. It's Daniel being cute with his son and husband and there's like no plot but its cute so enjoy :)

It's unexpected - this win. Going into the race this afternoon his eyes were on a podium spot, a possible challenge to the Mercedes but never a win, in fact it hadn't crossed his mind once.

Until the more than unfortunate event happens with Lewis and Simon is on the radio trying to stay calm - but really it's hard to be calm when they know they can win.

They both take advantage under the safety car - him and Max - pitting onto fresh tyres and controlling the rest of the race.

Simon is still so calm on the radio, says it'll be smooth sailing until the end, but he knows how much his son will push for the win. He keeps an eye on the Red Bull just over a second behind.

Max never really gets close enough to challenge him, and the closer he gets to the race finish, the closer Daniel knows that this is it - that he's going to win after so long.

It feels like a redemption of sorts, for the incident in Monaco that still hurts when he thinks of it, but winning in Malaysia with his son just behind in second more than makes up for it.

It's better than Daniel could ask for really; he's happy, Simon is, Christian and Max are, the entire team are elated and that makes it even more special.

Max bounces over to him the minute they're both out of their cars, pulls him close and clings to him for dear life. Daniel happily hugs him back, rests his helmet on his sons shoulder and enjoys the brief moment - there's time to relax with his family later.

* * *

 

It's unreal. He's forgotten how good it feels to be on the top step of the podium, to hear his national anthem, to have his son by his side. They spray each other in champagne, Daniel gets everyone to drink from his shoe - even Christian, which he knows Sebastian will be giggling at from the garage.

And it's only then he remembers about Sebastian, remembers his brilliant start and the awful first turn incident that crashed him out. He'd caught a brief glimpse of Sebastian before he sped off unscathed, his front suspension just an entire mess of rubble and barely clinging on to his car.

But Daniel soon puts it to the back of his mind as he heads to the interview pen, the smile still bright on his face as he clutches his trophy tight between his fingers.

* * *

  
Max is on him the moment he gets back to the garage, fingers grasping at his champagne and sweat covered race suit.

"Hey Maxy,"  
Daniel says softly, the hint of a laugh poking through as he carefully places his trophy down and curls his own arms around his son.

"Dad have you spoken to Papa yet?"  
Max sounds a little worried when he speaks, and when Daniel pulls away slightly to look down into his eyes, the panic is glazed over them too.

Daniel's smile softens, he brushes his sons hair back and presses a kiss against his forehead.

"Max, you don't have to worry, Seb isn't going to be angry at you"

"But his race-"

"Hey, he's your father he's not going to be upset, I promise baby"  
Daniel presses another quick kiss against his son's damp hair, reaching into his pocket to grab his phone and text Sebastian, until he spots the blonde hair and bright red suit of his husband standing just outside the garage.

Sebastian smiles at the pair, his hair fluffed up from the heat and a gentle smile on his face - all traces of annoyance gone. Daniel watches as his son all but stumbles over to Sebastian, clinging onto him like he'll never let go.

"Hey champ"  
Sebastian says softly, brushing his fingers through Max's hair and nudging his head slightly towards Daniel. The Australian smiles back, pushes his curls back away from his face and heads over to the two, wrapping his arms around Max's body.

It's too warm for it really, the sweat is pouring off the three of them and Daniel just wants to get back home and shower it all away. He's pretty sure Sebastian will want to join him too - to celebrate - but there's a whole week for that, right now he's enjoying spending time with his son and his husband.

They both know why Max is like this - he's happy about his podium and his Dad's win - but Daniel knows that he'll be blaming himself for Sebastian's race, that he'll be carrying the weight on his shoulders of ruining his father's race.

"Hey, let's get back to the hotel and stick a movie on, it's been ages since we've had family time"   
Daniel's never seen Max smile as much in his life.

* * *

 

Max falls asleep ten minutes in, curled up on top of the sheets between Daniel and Sebastian. Daniel's got his eyes on Max, the movie long forgotten as he brushes his fingers gently through Max's hair, smiling when he whines in comfort.

He glances away from his son for a moment, watching Sebastian's tired eyes and soft smile, and presses a gentle kiss against the corner of his lips.

"I love you"  
Daniel whispers, reaching out to brush his fingers across Sebastian's hand, the tips dancing across the silver band around his finger.

"I love you too, and I'm so proud of you Daniel, so so proud"  
He catches the glimpses of tears shining in Sebastian's eyes, and gently catches his lips in a loving kiss, fingertips rubbing against Max's hair when he whines in his sleep.

  
It's so tender, being this close with his family again, something he hasn't done in a long, long time. Especially not with Max between them, in fact he's pretty sure Max was around 5 the last time they cuddled like this.

Sebastian pulls away slowly, the smile still across his lips as his eyes flicker down to Max. But Daniel keeps his eyes on his husband, on the loving look dancing across his features, remembering once again why he fell for the German.

"And I'm proud of you too bärchen, my sweet little boy"  
Sebastian rests his head against the pillows, the smile not once leaving his face as he brushes Max's hair back from his sleeping face, kisses his nose like he did when Max was just a tiny baby.

The exhaustion soon starts to take over Daniel's body, dropping down into the sheets beside his son, his hand protectively curled around Max's sleeping body.

Sebastian is talking, saying sweet nothings into the air, but he's too tired to take them in, the familiar smell of his sons cologne and his husband's voice sending him into a light sleep.


End file.
